Young Joe Part 1
by Joethedigidestined
Summary: This is a series of fics I am writing to give my opinion about why Joe became so prepared and always studied. Please R&R!!!


Hi, this is my first fic. Please Review but please don't flame! I always felt bad for Joe, my favorite character so I decided to write this. Its about when Joe was a little kid (first T.K.s' age) and what happened to his Mom.   
  
  
  
  
  
Young Joe.  
  
  
Joe was going to go on a camping trip with his Mom. He was glad he didn't have glasses so they wouldn't fall of when doing hard work. He was going to have so much fun!!  
  
"Joe, time to go!" said his mom "do you have all the gear?"  
  
"yes mom!"  
  
"See you later!" called his dad as they were backing out of the driveway.  
  
They drove to the camp ground. Joe couldn't wait. His mom worked a lot so he didn't get to do stuff with her a lot. They started to set up camp. Joe pitched the tent while his mom gathered firewood. He got the tent up fast. It was getting dark. His mom made the fire. Joe like to watch it. He thought it was amazing how it leaped up. He was getting mesmerized by it. He was woken from his trance by his mom handing him a stick and some marshmallows. After a while of eating marshmallows and telling stories they went to bed. Joe heard some noises outside during the night. He became very scared. His mom woke up and started to comfort him.  
  
"It's ok Joe it's only a animal or a tree. Go to bed now, I'll protect you."  
  
"Ok, mommy."  
  
Joe was fast asleep in 5 minutes. His mother looked at him with pride. She was proud of her son. Next morning they got up early to gather some berries for there pancakes. Joe found a huge bush of them and started to pick them. He sliped and fell in the bush. It was full of thorns. He started crying. He had scratches all over him. His mom picked him out of the bush and brought him to the camp ground. She put some antiseptic and a bandaid on one of his bigger cuts.  
  
"There you go, see? Thats why you should always be prepared for anything Joe."  
  
"Thank you mommy!!"  
  
His mom went into the woods to study their location. Joe asked where she was going and she replied:  
  
"You must always study, Joe, if it's homework or a camping trip there is always something to study."  
  
All day they played games. Fun games like hide-and-seek, capture the flag, camoflage, and ect. Joe got so tired from all the activity that he fell asleep right were he stood. His mom took this time to get a good look at their area. She walked into the woods and found a huge clif.  
  
"Better not let Joe into the woods" she said  
  
At that moment a piece of ground she was standing on started to fall apart. She was going to fall when she grabed a vine and held on. She started to yell for help. Joe woke up. He heard his mom yelling for help and imediatly ran to where she was.  
  
"Joe! Get away! Your in danger! I can get up. Just go get my cell-phone and press 911 and hurry!"  
  
Just then the vine started to break. Joe leaped and grabed the vine. But it was too little to late. His mom started to fall. Joe fell with her. They hit the ground. Joe's mom turned her body to so Joe would hit her instead of the ground. Joe got up. His mom was lying on the ground. She didn't move. He walked over there. His mom looked up at him and said:  
  
"Joe, remember this, I will always love you and am very proud of you. You can accomplish great thing if you put your mind to it. Always remember me and the fun we had. Now good-bye Joe, maby I'll see you again."  
  
After she said that she droped her head and stoped moving. Joe got his moms cell-phone and called 911. Medics came to rescue them. When they saw Joe they gasped in horror. His face was mangled. His teeth looked as though they had been rearanged. They put him in the ambulence and drove him to the hospital. They tried to save his mom but could not. Later at the hospital his dad came . He was very sad about all this. Joe didn't know what was going on. He just had one question. Where was his Mom going?  
  
*************************************************************************************  
thats part one. Please R&R!! There's not much more to say, just writing this brings tears to my eyes.  
  
  



End file.
